


Liars

by WillowClemson



Category: Two Sentence Horror Stories (TV 2019), Two sentence horror - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Kudos: 4





	Liars

I look down at my sleeping child, cradling my baby as she dreams.  
______________________________________________________________  
"They don't believe me," I tell her, "but I can see you."


End file.
